The Professor's Lab
The Professor's Lab is a level in MediEvil 2. It serves as a hub and a replacement for the Hall of Heroes. Because of this, it doesn't count as one of the game's "main" levels. Changes after levels The lab is relatively empty when first visited consisting only of two workbenches, a device on one bench, a projector and a board with some scribbles on it. *Kensington - After this level there are two lights behind the workbenches. *The Freakshow - After this level there are two glowing tube on the wall opposite the workbenches. *Greenwich Observatory - After this level there is an oscillating machine between the two tubes. *Kew Gardens - After this level the tubes have moved to the door leading to the lab where Dankenstein is assembled, the oscillating machine was been turned around, there are two dials underneath a vent next to the lab door and a machine is behind the workbenches. *Dankenstein - After this level the tubes have moved back to where they were and the dials have disappeared. *Wulfrum Hall - After this level there is a large smoking machine in the corner behind the workbenches. Books Book 1 - Lifestyles of the Pharaohs Chapter 10 Courtship and Consorts Although viewed as Gods and Goddesses a Pharaoh's life was often a short and arduous affair. Many, such as Ramesses II, would take a number of mistresses as well as a wife. Keeping all of the women happy could prove such an arduous task that many were driven to an early grave. A royal mistress could be plucked from any level of Egyptian society. If a slave girl caught a Pharaoh's eye, she could quickly be elevated to the Royal court. This was a fate not without complications, however. Due to the Pharaoh's intense interest in mummification, many on their deathbeds took their mistresses with them to ease their existence in the afterlife. Many examples of Consort tombs exist, the greatest of which has been re-built brick by brick in the Great Museum. This the Tomb of Abu Simbel contains the mortal remains of Princess Kiya, Ramesses II's last mistress. The parchments of the time, reveal that the King died before the relationship was consummated. One can only imagine her feelings, as the joy at being plucked from abject poverty was replaced by the misery of playing Nurse-maid to a randy eighty year old and how the joy of his death must have been replaced with the misery of following him to the grave. Book 2 - The Diary of Prof. H.KIFT January 10th, 1878 This morning an unexpected caller presented himself at my door. It was none other than Lord Palethorn! I hadn't seem him since his expulsion from the Magic Circle, the previous month and quite frankly I had hoped never to see the fellow again. The embarrassing details of that incident I recounted in my Journal for 1877. Far from being contrite or ashamed he seemed rather bullish, for a man ostracised for abusing his wand. Straight away he asked me to accompany him on a trip to the north. When I said I would do no such thing, he laughed and began to tell me of "the unique opportunity", he was offering. Very quickly he explained he had found the last resting-place of certain pages of the Zarok spell book. He even had a map and this was where I came in. He needed a translator, for despite his outward manner I fear he is not possessed of too great an education and with my knowledge of ancient texts, I was just the man for him. This astounding news confounded me. He left giving me until dawn to reach a decision. January 11th I have thought long and hard about his proposition and, although I am unsure of the man, the chance to find the legendary spell-book is too great an allure. I agreed to the proposal, we set forth, a week today, travelling to the remote Hebrides. N.B remind cook to pack ointment. January 17th I find myself in the Bonny Prince Charlie, a Coastal inn some 80 miles west of Inverness. Tomorrow we set sail for the Hebrides. The weather forecast is bad and as I look from my window across the sea, a great foreboding steals up upon me, as a real as the storm clouds themselves, that at this very moment roll in from the East blotting the Stars from the sky. January 18th We have set up camp for the night. It is a relief to be once again on dry land. The journey was bad, as if the ocean itself was trying to bar our progress. For a long while it was touch and go whether we would be drowned at sea, or smashed upon the rocks themselves. If I weren't a man of science I would have feared that something was trying to stop us from reaching our journey's end. Still tomorrow we set out in search of the burial grounds shown on the map January 20th Now I have the map the right way up, the route is clear to me. We reached the tomb on the Northern point of the island at Midday, tomorrow we enter, not knowing whether the Greatest prize in history awaits us on the other side of its stony door. March 31st,1878 Having priblems adjisting to my new mechanocal hands, will recoint my story later. April 1st, 1878 Hands fully functional. It is indeed fitting that today is All Fools' Day, as I begin to recount the final stage of our ill-fated trip. My memories of the time are now thankfully vague and I have difficulty seperating the real from the imaginings of a fever-wracked brain. We entered the tomb and discovered the Spellbook I am sure of that. Whoever sealed the book in this resting-place must have meant for all eternity, for no sooner had Palethorn placed his hands upon it, the room began to collapse. The last thing I remember clearly is Palethorn pushing me aside as the great tomb door began to lower. I scrambled for the exit too late. The door sliding shut trapping me in the darkness, my hands crushed beyond repair. The next two weeks are but a fevered dream, how long I crawled in the darkness of how I escaped I do not know. I am reliably informed I was spotted at the water's edge by local fishermen and transported back to Inverness to recover from my grevious injuries. Now safely back in London, I fear for the future, I can only wonder what Palethorn intends to do with the book. Only one thing is certain, when he does surface again, I will have my revenge. Signed Professor Hamilton Kift Trivia *Two paintings by the Art Nouveau painter can be found on the wall left of the projector - La Plume (1889) and Job (1897). References it:Il Laboratorio del Professore Category:Levels Category:MediEvil 2 levels